poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of WordGirl: The Rise of Miss Power
is the first Weekenders/WordGirl crossover film made by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot There's a new super hero in town! Miss Power has come to earth from outer space along with her sidekick, Colonel Giggle Cheeks. WordGirl is excited for Miss Power to teach her everything she knows. But is Miss Power really a super hero? Or could she be a super villain? Besides using her super strength and super speed to defeat villains, Miss Power has another secret weapon: using mean words against others. WordGirl would rather not use her words harshly-but after giving it a shot, she feels empowered. Soon, everyone starts wondering "What has gotten into WordGirl?" And the Botsford's are beginning to wonder "What has gotten into Becky?" Miss Power has taken bullying way too far and WordGirl doesn't like being associated with such a mean person. But when WordGirl tries to stand up to Miss Power, she gets belittled and stripped of her super hero star. Dejected and sulking, Becky goes home to her family. But Miss Power is there to take Sally Botsford away! Will WordGirl be able to save her mom and defeat Miss Power without sinking to her level? WordGirl needs to come up with a plan to save her mom and get rid of Miss Power, fast! Huggy decides to share with her a pamphlet full of secret battle moves from her home planet, Lexicon. Will these moves be enough to save the city from Miss Power? Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Molly Hale, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald, Goofy, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, D-Team and their Dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Zoe Drake, Paris, Rex Owen and Ace) Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs (Ursula, Zander, Ed, Dr. Z, Rod, Laura, Terry, Spiny and Tank), Kazuto Izuka, Narue Nanase, Masaki Maruo, Hajime Yagi, Kanaka Nanase, Masters of the 100 Acre Team, The Human Mane 5, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Badalf the Wicked Wizard, Principal Crinch, Precival C. McLeach, Darla Dimple, Grizzle, Kyoko Kudo, Yuki Kashiwazaki, Aya Kanazawa, Attila and Hun, the Grand Duke of Owls, Dr. Facilier, Spectral Space Pirates, and Team Rocket guest stars in this film. * Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Badalf the Wicked Wizard, Principal Crinch, Precival C. McLeach, Darla Dimple, Grizzle, Kyoko Kudo, Yuki Kashiwazaki, Aya Kanazawa, Attila and Hun, the Grand Duke of Owls, Dr. Facilier, Spectral Space Pirates, and Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket will work with Miss Power. Cast * Dannah Phirman as Becky Botsford / WordGirl * James Adomian as Bob / Captain Huggy Face * Jane Lynch as Miss. Power * Chris Parnell as The Narrator, Henchman #1, Guy * Ryan Raddatz as Tim Botsford, Todd "Scoops" Ming * Maria Bamford as Sally Botsford * Tom Kenny as Dr. Two-Brains, TJ Botsford * Jack D. Ferraiolo as The Butcher * Patton Oswalt as Theodore "Tobey" McCalister III * Fred Stoller as Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy * Cree Summer as Granny May * H. Jon Benjamin as Reginald the Jewelry Store Clerk Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Superhero Films Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers